The Page Standard
Thanks for coming to this page before creating/editing a page. Unfortunately, not all work matches the style of the wiki, therefore I have created this page to avoid disappointment if we have to delete inappropriate pages, so please take a moment to read the information below. Test edits here. To Do * Update all pages for 2.0 versions. * Add technical details to all module pages. * Add pictures/galleries to every page. * Add info to all stubs. Creating a Page When creating a page, please bear the guidelines below in mind. * They should have something to do with Gamemode 4. * All facts should be true; a short page is better than a long one with fake stuff in there! * They should be lain out as shown below. Layout for all module pages The first line(s) should be the description copied from: https://www.gm4.co/modules/. Add relevant templates like: featuredarticle, stub, broken, unreleased, version, images, reliant, expansion, base, Public Server or conceptual. Stats (sidebar) The stats should be put into a ModuleInfo template. You can add the module info using Insert>Template>ModuleInfo ''in the menu bar in the editor. The template should include the official name of the module (as found on https://www.gm4.co/modules/) and the thumbnail image of the module (''Not-yet-released.png ''if the module isn't released yet and ''Indev.png for modules in development). The template should also include the lag level, found on the website, the maker(s) and the game standard out of 5. The module dimensions (currently) have the following format: × | High Notice the times sign instead of x between sizeX and sizeZ. Leave anything you do not know blank, and the wiki will fill it in for you. For 2.0 versions of modules please use the tabber as seen here. Details (header) Detailed details about the module. Can include subheadings. Detail Subheaders Some subheaders for the details section could be: Bugs - Include a bullet list of bugs Gallery - A wikia gallery of pictures Crafting - The module crafting recipes Important - Bullet list of important info Easter Eggs - List of Easter Eggs for the module, hidden via the spoiler template. Trivia - Random facts about the module that honestly nobody cares about. Technical Details (header) As this is a relatively new feature we are adding to pages, very little pages add it. Maybe somebody could change that? I'm working on that okay -Sugar! Copy and fill in the table below. Change the placeholder text. Notes Commands per pulse/Nested commands per pulse The command per pulse are the amount of command blocks that get activated each pulse. Nested commands per pulse is the amount of commands that get executed in excecute commands each pulse. For example: /execute @e ~ ~ ~ execute @ar=3 ~ ~ ~ execute @e ~ ~ ~ say HI. The amount of nested commands is 3 (two times execute and 1 time say). Command Overview (Subheader) Overview of all commands in this module (can be found in some of the video desc. of old modules). Scoreboard Objectives (Subheader) Again, fill in the table. If no objectives are used, use the NoObjectives template. Contraption overview (Subheader) Underneath the objectives should be an image with the overview of the contraption. Without text-wrap and the default size and should be aligned left. See more (header) Use the links template to add links to videos and website downloads. Other links to pages should be in a bullet list below. History (header) Put a table of history here, like below (first 3 letters of the month. DAY MONTH YEAR bold). Editing a Page To edit stuff, just press the blue edit button on the top left of the page. (See left) When editing a page, please bear the guidelines below in mind. * Fact(s) should be true. * Keep layout organised. * Only edit stuff you know for sure. * Don't edit unnecessarily. Updating pages for 2.0 modules If you wish to update pages to 2.0 modules please refer to 1.9 Modules for your information. If not much is changed (e.g: liquid tanks or bat grenades) use the same page for the information. Use the tabber on infoboxes by inserting the following code to your page: 1.8 Version= |-|1.9 Version= Make sure to replace the bat grenades features with the module page you are on. Any 1.9 exclusive features in the page should clearly be marked as 1.9 exclusive. For modules that have been completely reworked for 1.9 (e.g: zauber cauldrons or equivalent exchange) create a different page for it, using the version template on both pages to allow users to interchange with ease. Making Polls Add the following code to your page in classic editor to add a poll: Title Choice 1 Choice 2 More choices here and below Scrollable Tables For tables that are too big/long to be seen on the page, add the following code above and below the existing table. //Table here. Feel free to interchange the "height:___px;" to however many pixels high you want it to be. The length will be done automatically. Translating a Page TBD. Adding Crafting Recipes To A Page Note: This is going to be made more easy soon. Crafting recipes on this wiki use a special piece of HTML code to display the crafting grid and a JSON formatted line of text telling the grid what goes in each slot. This JSON format is very similar to the NBT item data containers have in Minecraft. List of supported items. Item Tag Lookup Table Add a table for your recipes Recipes should be inside a table with 4 columns like so: Adding HTML code to the table column To add the HTML go to the top of the wiki page, press the little down-arrow next to the edit button and select "classic editor". Then, in the top-right of the editor change the tab from "visual" to "source". This will show you the bare-bones text code used on this page. Locate your table (this is much easier if you fill out the other fields in the table's row first) and find the line where your recipe display should go. Paste in the following code: Most of this code is for creating the shape and colouring of the crafting recipe and shouldn't be changed. What's important here is the two sets of "ingredients" code. The above example will give you an empty crafting grid, an arrow and then a second crafting grid like so: The 9 curly brackets in the "ingredients":{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}" section of the code are for the 9 slots in the crafting grid starting top-left to bottom-right. Leaving a bracket blank will leave the slot blank. Adding an item to a slot to add an item to a slot, place "id":"flint" into the bracket you wish to fill, replacing flint with the in-game id of the block or item. This code: places flint in the first and third slot of the first crafting grid and flint in the second slot of the second grid: Notice that in JSON, variables and variable names are always in speech marks. Adding a Display Name With flint, the game name "flint" and the display name "Flint" are the same (apart from capitalization). In some cases item names and display names are different, e.g. "golden_horse_armor" and "Gold Horse Armor". If a name is different to the display name, use the "Name":"Rose Red" format to correct it for an item. NOTE: For a CUSTOM name use the DisplayName tag discussed below! {"ingredients":Horse Armor"},{"id":"golden_horse_armor"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}} See how the names of the two items compare. Note also that underscores and capitalisations from the ID of the second item are fixed automatically. Adding Item Damage By default items are assumed to have a damage value of 0. Damage values are used by items to assign attributes. Sand and Red Sand, for example are both "sand" items with different damage values. To Specify damage use the "Damage":"1" format:{"ingredients":Sand","Damage":"1"},{"id":"sand"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}} Here the Damage tag has been used to change the texture of the first sand block, and the Name tag has been used to change the tooltip. Adding Lore and Enchantments To add Lore use the "Lore":"line1","line2","line3","etc" format. To add enchantments use the "ench":"enchant1","enchant2","etc" format. Both of these add new lines to the tooltip, one for each comma seperated text inside the square brackets. Enchantment text appears in a non-italicized grey font and changes the item's name colour to cyan. Lore tags are italicized and magenta coloured. {"ingredients":[{"id":"flint","Lore":some regular flint","Nothing to see here."},{"id":"flint","ench":III","Efficiency IV"},{"id":"flint","Lore":some regular flint","Nothing to see here.","ench":["Unbreaking III","Efficiency IV"},{},{},{},{},{},{},{}]} The two can be combined: Adding Potion Effects Potion effects are contained in the "CustomPotionEffects" tag as a comma delimited list. Potion effects require a "Id" tag (capital "i" for some reason - thanks Minecraft). Optionally you can add a "Duration" tag which is the time in minutes and/or an "Amplifier" effect which should contain a roman numeral e.g. "II". {"id":"potion","Damage":"8228","DisplayName":"Potion of Poison","CustomPotionEffects":{"Id":"Poison","Amplifier":"II","Duration":"4:00"}} Creating A Single-Item Display You can use slightly different HTML to create a single-item square for displaying one item instead of a full crafting grid: This will produce: The differences is that the outer div has an extra "singleTableGrid" class for styling, and the ingredients JSON only has one ingredient bracket. Don't ask why some tags are capitalised and others aren't: minecraft is strange. Hopper displays Hoppers have 5 slots. Use this HTML: Display a Custom Texture For special cases (and currently for custom player heads) where there is no image for the item, the CustomImage tag can be used to display a different texture in the slot. Bear in mind that the slot still needs an "id" tag. A blank id tag should be used. {"ingredients":{"id":"","CustomImage":"http://i.imgur.com/UmGpPYh.png"}} Music Discs - Automated Exception Music discs by default in minecraft all have the Display Name "Music Disc" and then a grey lore of "C418 - " followed by the name of the record. For the wiki formatting all you need to do is specify the id as a record and those details will be automatically added. Category:Tutorials Category:References Category:Outdated